borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WKPQ
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Skullmasher (Borderlands 2) page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 22:00, February 3, 2019 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Oops. I'm making a mess of everything this morning, here and elsewhere. Thanks for cleaning my wiki spill. Dämmerung 19:08, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Infection Please stop reverting changes to the Infection page. The changes are based on testing and are accurate. DemiserofD (talk) 20:15, April 12, 2019 (UTC) :Ok, but why do you insist on using your descriptors? Mine is consistent with other pages. How can you guarantee that the Infection always has the halved, doubled and quadrupled effects you claim? ::Ideally they'd all contain such precise numbers. After all, knowing something does 'increased damage' could mean a lot of different things. ::In this case, you can see the damage differences fairly easily by looking at the stats on the variants pages, as well as ingame, especially the elemental damage, as that is effected by less parts and so tends to be more consistent across different guns per level. DemiserofD (talk) 21:54, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Retainer Hi there! I have barely started a page for a new item called the Retainer, a hyperion rainbow roid shield. I got it from a sand worm, most likely meaning it was a world drop. I'll send a screenshot to you if you get back to me. I guess my main point was that I'd love for you to help out in actually properly creating the page. Lwfwarrior (talk) 23:51, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Lwfwarrior Toothpick So guessing the note for Toothpick wasn't good enough?? I just want to know Ninja v2 (talk) 01:48, June 11, 2019 (UTC) :I don't see how the Toothpick is similar to the Sand Hawk when it doesn't have a projectile behavior (arranged and animated like a bird or becomes invisible) that is comparable. The closest comparison it has is the Pitchfork. WKPQ (talk) 02:01, June 11, 2019 (UTC) ::all I was stating in the note that it was a bust with projectiles that are in a line like the sand hawk not saying it is but I do get your point on that and I wasn't saying in the note that they "are in a bird shape" it is a burst with projectiles Ninja v2 (talk) 02:06, June 11, 2019 (UTC)Ninja v2 :::"The gun fires and shoots identical to the Sand hawk..." :::That may have been your intention but the wording doesn't match. :::I'd appreciate it if you didn't undo the indentation for the sake of preference over organization. WKPQ (talk) 02:22, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary Thanks for cleaning up all my mistakes in the Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary page, and on the New Pandoran Soldiers. Deadly Bloom I just found a Deadly Bloom Shield in a breakable vase in Dragon Keep. Somehow. Laxxboy20 (talk) 02:02, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :Congrats. You could also ask CaptainKoby what odds did you beat in getting that. WKPQ (talk) 02:48, June 20, 2019 (UTC) LOL well ... you and that SUPER4geditTANK dude should get a room ... I mean ... seriously :) --SirFoggy (talk) 00:57, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Edit Reverts Dispute Hey there WKPQ. I've been seeing you are reverting a lot of SUPER4geditTANK's edits. I haven't personally vetted any of these, but it has seemed to cause some problems that I am now forced to deal with. I'd appreciate it if you could contact me so that I can get an understanding of the situation. If you have Discord, you can PM me at MadCrayolaz#6500, or you can leave a message on my Talk Page. Cheers. 01:18, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Thanks ... for reviewing and editing my entries. English not even being my 3rd language, I tend to be a quick & messy writer. Thanks again. --SirFoggy (talk) 20:47, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Choices So you are planning to edit ALL the articles to have in-universe-style writing, right? Well, good luck! Would be a nice improvement! Aldo012345 Jakethemixels2005 Edits Let Warblade himself correct all edits (at once) and punish the wiki member. -- Sega010 (talk) 23:52, July 24, 2019 (UTC) :I only reverted the edits because TWRAddictYT missed two. WKPQ (talk) 23:58, July 24, 2019 (UTC) ::The Wiki administrator has a powerful tool to roll back all edits in one click. In this case, our help is not required if vandal works. -- Best regards, Sega010 (talk) 00:43, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Infection Cleaner "Not necessary"? Or "not allowed"? There a rule against pointing out such details? Now I remember why I stopped making edits on this wiki altogether a couple years back. This WarBlade guy must be hella fun to work with. Whatever. Ablake (talk) 15:02, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Discord I wish to discuss something with you privately, could you either tell me your Discord name or send me a message at Tephra#2372? And don't worry, it is nothing bad. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:15, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hey! I'm Garrett and I'm a community manager here at Fandom. The Gaming community team at Fandom would like to reward users like you who have really made extraordinary contributions to our platform. To do that I'll need to email you directly to talk details. Is it ok with you if we contact you at the email address you have listed on file for your account? HeyTots (talk) 15:54, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :Sure. WKPQ (talk) 15:57, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Hai thar Not sure how you're literally always on my trail, or if (and this is probably the case) you literally spend all your time on this wiki. Either way, I actually do appreciate your edits, they help me figure out how I should word things. Sometimes you miss my intention, but it's all good, you've been here longer than me. Psychopathic Goat (talk) 02:54, September 30, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks! Yes, I do spend quite some time checking the edits and I appreciate your help as well. WKPQ (talk) 03:33, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Captions Just wondering: I placed some captions on BL3 Legendary images, and you seem to have reverted them all to the ingame flavor text. Seems a touch rude; providing custom flavor text has been the traditional way since at least BL2, where if you check almost any legendary it has a user-submitted caption. Am I missing something? -- Glyphicality (talk) 08:37, September 30, 2019 (UTC) ::A user-submitted caption are not entirely correct. These new captions are not needed if there is an fine original from the developers. Only a few new captions can overshadow the imagination of game developers. Moreover, in-game content takes precedence over personal opinions and desires. -- Sega010 (talk) 20:02, September 30, 2019 (UTC) ::: Also, to be blunt, the vast majority of the user-invented captions for BL2 were nonsensical / unfunny with no real relation to the item. They also confused me until I read a random talk page that happened to mention them (in the context of complaining about their existence). I kept thinking that there was some hidden set of weird quotes in the game with massively substandard writing quality that I was missing. As you mention they might not have bothered me if the legendaries didn't already have quotes built in. Double Penetrating Boloney Poney (talk) 08:00, November 9, 2019 (UTC) BL3 Mayhem Mode modifier names Hi! I noticed that on the Roisen's Thorns page you wrote in the notes: : " The projectiles from a Roisen's Thorns do not ricochet to the character when the Mayhem Mode Defendarius modifier is in effect. " When I'm in mayhem mode, I don't see any modifier titles, just a list of effects. Where are these supposed to appear in the game? What this one is is easy enough to infer from the context but it might be difficult when one is used somewhere on here that isn't quite so obvious. Thanks. :D Double Penetrating Boloney Poney (talk) 08:06, November 9, 2019 (UTC) :I don't know if / where the modifier titles show up. I don't have BL3 and was using this video & timestamp as a reference on which modifier DiaboloDRemor was referring to. WKPQ (talk) 08:20, November 9, 2019 (UTC) :: Yep, they're listed in that info kiosk next to the mode switcher, didn't think to look there. In the map screen where the current modifiers for the area are shown the titles aren't listed, which is why I was confused. I'm not sure why they left them out on the map screen, it just shows the stat changes... :P Double Penetrating Boloney Poney (talk) 02:01, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Shotgun edits becuase it has the same maga size as the bulldog that is why i compare to the bulldog ::It's useless trivia. How does comparing the Bulldog matter to how The Garcia is used? As for The Tidal Wave & T.K's Wave, close range what? Close range examination? You're removing an important word for proper grammar for no reason. Why should "close-range combat" be reserved for melee attacks? WKPQ (talk) 19:51, November 12, 2019 (UTC) ::: Aside from trying to keep the sentence from failing at grammar, I've been reverting those edits because "close-range combat" doesn't imply melee in modern English, or even the contemporary English of my great-grandparents. I posted it elsewhere, but Wikipedia says: :::: "In modern times, (since World War II), the term "close combat" has also come to describe unarmed hand-to-hand combat, as well as combat involving firearms and other distance weapons when used at short range." ::: Double Penetrating Boloney Poney (talk) 12:18, November 13, 2019 (UTC) Hellfire drop source My apologies. After further research since my edit it seems that I was wrong (about the Hellfire/Jabbermogwai link). But it seems to only be available in Mayhem Mode, not in Normal mode. Seems like important information but I wouldn't know how to add that. Sorry. NitroNick8 (talk) 22:15, November 25, 2019 (UTC) :No worries. I've edited the conditions on obtaining the weapon. WKPQ (talk) 22:32, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Moonfire May want to change The flavor text is a reference to the "Moonfire" hand cannons in the 2014 video game [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Destiny_(video_game) Destiny]. to Hawkmoon since there is no Moonfire hand cannons in Destiny 1 Ninja v2 (talk) 22:59, November 27, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for catching that. It's now fixed. WKPQ (talk) 23:06, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Heart Breaker do you think you can add to the Heart Breaker for borderlands 3 :I don't have the game so I can't add a description for the special effect or usage. There's also isn't much discussion on Youtube or Reddit on the weapon. Anything that I can add is already on the page. WKPQ (talk) 19:23, December 17, 2019 (UTC) ::What are you trying to do by removing the template and renaming the page? You're making more of a mess by refusing to leave the page as it is. WKPQ (talk) 20:46, December 17, 2019 (UTC) The Hunt(ed) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGaPqibFd0w its not so big, its so loud :That's Borderlands 2. In Borderlands 1, it's: "So big, so angry, so dead." when he kills a badass enemy; the page has a direct link to the quote. If The Hunt(ed) and The Hunt(er) were meant to reference the BL2 version, why does The Hunt(er) reference the BL1 version? WKPQ (talk) 07:16, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Mission Complete Hello, I think we should undo your last change since on this wiki, every time this sentence is written for any mission, we always write "complete" as I wrote and not "completed" as you wrote, even if both are technically correct. FlorianAliasJoe (talk) 16:49, January 15, 2020 (UTC)FlorianAliasJoe Screenshots Greetings, I am new here but I use this wiki since BL2. Can I update the images to lvl50 ones to be able to compare the items for the builds ? Regards, Phoetaim (talk) 01:31, January 22, 2020 (UTC)Phoetaim :You should be able to, but you should also ask Sega010 or WarBlade as they would know more about this. WKPQ (talk) 01:39, January 22, 2020 (UTC) Thanks for Cleanup Thank you WKPQ for cleaning up the Mayhem Mode page after me. I did not realize that my spelling of recieve receive was wrong. Making the terminology more consistent with the rest of the wiki is greatly appreciated! Esterdell (talk) 09:49, February 2, 2020 (UTC)Esterdell :You're welcome! WKPQ (talk) 21:05, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Sylestro Thank you, WKPQ for editing my flawed post on borderlands wiki. I’m sorry if my punctuation and formatting was off. I’m quite new to fandom and editing. Thank you, :No worries & you're welcome! WKPQ (talk) 15:14, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Grenade prefixes Whats wrong with having prefixes listed on the grenade pages? Hex grenade has them. Legomike (talk) 08:16, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :That's because the Hex has limited number of prefixes and there's an explanation of how each prefix affects the grenade's behaviour. Neither of your edits gave an explanation. :Why is it important that a Widowmaker can spawn with the MIRV prefix? :Why is it important that a Firestorm can spawn with a Rain prefix? WKPQ (talk) 17:29, February 12, 2020 (UTC)